vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115352-lets-talk-inventory-space
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Seems like it might be better to just rip off FFXIV's armory inventory setup and make a "set" per LAS slot, so that you essentially save a suit of gear for every LAS set. And, if you set it up that way, you can have LAS slots using and sharing the same gear. However, none of it is then kept in inventory if it's "equipped". | |} ---- Yeah, I use MrFancy pants atm, so equipping separate sets of gear isn't a major issue of mine. Just the bag space. But typically I only keep 2 sets of gear in my actual bags atm (since why would i need all 4 sets plus costumes available in my bags?). I would even be ok with them releasing bags ONLY for bank slots that were 30-40 slotters. They can release them as "boxes" or "crates" to separate and cause less confusion. | |} ---- Well, the way FFXIV's armory inventor works is that you essentially have "another" inventory, one all for gear you equip. Equipping a new weapon changes your class (go figure) but also automatically activates the equipment you equipped on it. A WS version of that would be even easier. You have a separate inventory of equipment you are equipping, and it's applied to each LAS slot. So you can have a LAS slot with a few more interrupts and the gear is the same, or you can have a tank LAS and you have a full set of tanking gear in there, or a PVP set with a full set of PVP gear. In those cases, they are not in your regular inventory anymore; they're bound to the LAS. That would free up the space. | |} ---- As I see it, all rune fragments are crafting materials, and there's no real reason for them to take up inventory space, IMO. Along the same lines, I don't see any justification for some crafting materials having maximum stacks of 20 while others have stacks of 50, 100, etc. | |} ---- ---- ---- ... or 1, as the Eldan Wood... | |} ---- Very true. I forgot about the Eldan materials. | |} ---- ---- But when you need it, you have to go back to the customization guy in order to use it. That would not work if you are needed to change roles in the middle of a dungeon. | |} ---- Trade skill bag should let you have like 10000000000000000 of each type of ore and other farming mat. | |} ---- But...the icon's not big enough for all those 0s. :lol: | |} ---- Well, if someone has the custom guy at their housing plot you could get there..., but, yea, highly cumbersome. | |} ---- Especially the path mats for settlers. >.< | |} ---- ---- It's certainly big enough for more than 250 though. @.@ And why do things randomly only stack to 100/25/10/15/5 (very inconsistent...) when in your inventory or the guild bank.... urgh! | |} ---- ---- I agree, I always found it weird that some rune's do to into the trade skill bag and some don't. It should be universal and all runes should go into the trade skill bag. I don't know that they need to go into the trade skill bag. Have you not noticed that some food stacks to 100 and some to 20? Shouldn't it ALL stack to 100? It just seems really odd. All consumables should stack to 100, period (or 99, whatever). I would love it if you had a gear set per LAS. No needing to carry around my PvP gear in a bag, just equip it with my PvP LAS, my PvE gear stays equipped with my PvE LAS. I could see that being an issue for some if you had say a super sweet piece of gear you used for both but in that case allow the gear to be equipped in both places, a check box, something. There's got to be a workable solution for that. The costume system is already in place and could be modified... Well they did say that there were loyalty rewards being worked on for the new year. But I'm not having a huge problem with inventory space. Though I would love to see: your personal bank being account wide (easy to transfer items, collect, runes, etc.) Your trade skill bag being account wide. More personal bank space (it should be JUST like the Guild Bank and slots for it purchaseable with Renown instead of influence. You'd eliminate people creating person guilds for guild banks...) | |} ---- ---- ----